An Exciting Destination
by Kelly HB
Summary: Charles James and Molly Dawes have reunited and have their happy ending. Could they also make the day memorable in other ways too? Contains smut.


**A/N: I'm really excited but equally as nervous about posting this epilogue. I really wanted to write a smutty epilogue to A Surprise Destination but this chapter really has gotten a lot longer than what I first anticipated but once I started, I had to keep going. It took ages to write as I don't have a lot of spare time at the moment but hoping so much that the smutty parts reads well and that you enjoy it.**

 **I also need to thank Jen and Pinerug with the encouragement for me to post this.**

 **The Strictly part of the story is in part tribute to the MN ladies who started a mini Watch-Along on a Saturday which is great fun.**

***** OG *****

Molly was trying to get a word in edgeways of a very much one-sided conversation with a gentleman who owned a couple of galleries in London and was telling her about his company's net worth and if she ever thought of opening her own place and with getting the right investors, she could be making a fortune by the time she was 30 etc. How could Molly concentrate on this man who thought he was a cut above everyone in his ridiculous pin-stripe suit which made him look like Al Capone and spouting a really fake posh accent? She glanced across to Charles who was sitting a few metres away. She could see that he was watching her with hooded eyes burning with something she hadn't seen before. His lips were tightly set together with a mixed slight smile of amusement and desire.

Charles sat with a small glass of whisky, one ankle resting on the knee of the other leg, his hand slightly rubbing the thin material of his socks. He was hoping this slight friction would take his mind off how beautiful Molly looked standing there and how he desperately wanted to spend some proper alone time with her.

He was so proud of her. She had everyone eating out of her hand. She was so charming with everyone and everyone was looking to have a few minutes chat with her. He was delirious with happiness and at some point soon, he could call her his wife. This new confidence Molly had shone through her and created a glow in Charles eyes which he knew was an unmistakable one of love and pride.

He was shaken from his reverie by Molly mouthing 'help me'. She looked like the conversation was boring her but he hadn't wanted to seem rude and interrupt when his interjection might not have been needed. He emptied his glass, letting the last of the brown liquid sit in his mouth briefly and swallowed quickly, buttoning up his jacket.

***** OG *****

"Thanks for saving me from that boring bloke earlier on. God I didn't think he would ever shut up." Molly said walking along a long corridor being led by Charles' hand onto the small terrace where they were talking earlier and enjoying the incredible view with Joanna and David.

The view Molly was appreciating now was Charles moving to sit on a large velvet covered long seat facing the beautiful evening skyline. His strong, sculpted face breaking into a wide smile as he lightly rubbed the seat beckoning Molly to sit beside him. "I couldn't take him seriously. You're right. He definitely thought he was some sort of gangster. He didn't quite fit the clientele of the evening."

"If I knew what that word meant, I'd let you know." Molly let out a quiet laugh and took a sip of her vodka and coke that Charles had bought her. She felt she just needed one last drink somewhere quiet with him as this whole day had been like a whirlwind but one that she wouldn't change for the world.

"Are you sure you didn't want a drink?" Molly enquired, gazing up at the shadowed features on his stunning face.

"No. It's fine. I've already had a couple and would rather be holding you for the rest of the evening than a glass." He sniffed out a laugh looking down at Molly and letting his smile drop as he studied her beautiful green eyes, the reflection of the fairy lights dancing in her pupils. He moved a stray lock of wavy hair blowing gently across her face in the breeze.

The love and need he felt for her was overwhelming. He swore to himself that he had never seen anyone look so beautiful. He was only happy when he was with her. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky as to have his happy ending he so desperately wanted.

The physical need was beginning to assert itself more than ever this evening. He had waited out for months until Molly was ready before they were to cement this side of their relationship but unfortunately misunderstandings took over events.

"What you thinking about?" Molly smiled looking at the wondrous look on Charles' face.

He had his left arm around Molly's shoulders, hugging her tightly to him and stroked his fingers lightly up and down it feeling the silky material of the white shirt she wore.

"How lucky I am to have a second chance to be with you. How grateful I am that you said yes to being my wife." He said quietly, kissing her right hand softly and continuing to give feather light kisses to each of her fingers.

Molly could feel her heart begin to race. Her stomach started to have butterflies. She was sitting leaning against the hard chest of this man she loved more than anything in the world. Molly knew that he loved her, loved everything about her. He made that abundantly clear this evening and his belief in her gave her the confidence to take a physical step with Charles she hadn't taken yet until it was the right time.

With her left hand, she gently touched Charles' chest, feeling the taut muscles there. She wanted to feel him, breathe him, taste him and be part of his being. All of her senses were beginning to scream out for this man. She knew that she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to open all of herself to him tonight.

Charles moved his lips from her fingers to stroke her cheek. "I love you, Molly. Love you so much." He lowered his head as Molly turned hers upwards to reach him. Their lips met at first with tenderness and longing. She felt the tip of his warm but solid tongue running along her bottom lip.

She reciprocated by opening her mouth for him letting their tongues slowly roll and dance together. The taste of him was divine. Her hands moved upwards to his wavy hair and she let her fingers run through it as they continued their searching kisses. It felt like time stood still as they sat like this together. It didn't matter how long they kissed for. They were at home in each others arms tasting the intimacy that they had both wanted again after these few months.

Moving their lips slowly away from each other, Charles moved his hands from the side of her arm and guided Molly's body gently so that she was lying across the seat still leaning up against him.

"Do you trust me, Molly? I just want to feel every inch of you inside and out. Please, say you trust me." She looked up into his eyes which were dark with deep desire and his bottom lip was full and red with the intense kissing they had just experienced.

"I trust you completely." How could she not? This man was part of her soul. Part of her very being.

Charles looked down and slowly opened each button on Molly's shirt. Her white lacy bra revealing itself underneath. His hands reached inside, his fingers lightly skimming the material but allowing his thumb to move in circular motions on the ever increasing rise of her nipples as they reacted hungrily to his touch. Molly could feel her stomach start to spin and tighten and was desperate to lose some clothing so she could feel Charles hands directly on her breasts.

"Please unhook me." Molly breathed out.

"Yes, darling" Charles replied huskily and sat Molly up and slid off her blouse and in one move quickly took off her bra. He placed her blouse over her shoulders again so that she was shielded slightly from the cool evening air. But Charles need not have worried, Molly's body was burning up with anticipation.

Charles moved from his position on the long seat to sitting on his knees in front of Molly while she stretched her body out so Charles had better access to her chest. Molly glanced over Charles' shoulder and saw the lights were off in the room behind them and thanked her lucky stars that they could continue with their much needed foreplay and they hadn't been spotted. She quickly thought about the day she first met Charles and how she disapproved slightly of a couple kissing in public but then looked at what her and Charles were doing now. The thought heightened the erotic anticipation flowing through her body.

"Are you okay Molls?" Charles looked up at her before he continued with his quest.

"More okay than I could ever be." Molly stroked Charles cheek as he moved towards her left breast, his eyes never leaving hers. He nuzzled, licked and very lightly bit her yearning bud. The warmth of his breath sending goosebumps up and down her body mixing with the cool evening air heightened her senses. Her hand moved to running her fingers through his hair, holding his head gently. Charles then ran his tongue slowly between each breast, moving across to its twin, showing the same loving care and attention.

Then moving down her body, kissing every inch of her until he stopped at her trousers which he unbuttoned and pulled downwards slowly and dropped onto the floor as Molly lifted herself up for him. Charles stroked the silk of her white lacy knickers and lightly traced the shape of her lips which felt so wet through the material and was burning up for his touch. He couldn't believe this incredible sight which he had dreamed about for so long but the reality was so so much more.

Molly could feel the hot sensation build between her legs just from Charles' touch with his long strong fingers. She could feel a pool of wetness moisten around her clit. She had never felt like this before and bucked off the seat for Charles to take the final barrier off between them.

He smirked at her eagerness. "I love a keen and eager soldier". He huskily breathed while pulling her knickers to the floor. Molly loved this seductive talking Charles she'd never heard before.

He knelt forwards, pushing her legs apart gently with his hands and kissed every inch of her inner thighs. Molly threw her head back, her long eyelashes fluttering, every nerve ending in her body pulsing in deep anticipation for what Molly hoped was the final destination for his strong, warm tongue.

She looked down and saw his curls blowing gently in the breeze and his eyes locking onto hers burning with desire. She detected his eyes narrowing at the edges, his cheeks lifting with a sly smile, as she hoped he knew the pleasure he was giving her and how much she was enjoying it.

She could feel Charles' two warm fingers stroking her folds and parting them gently. The second it took for his tongue to touch her clit felt like a lifetime, so eager was she to experience this new sensation, but it must only have been a second as he made contact and started gently licking around her bud, letting out a low groan which vibrated deep into her.

Molly could hear a quiet moaning noise gradually getting louder but her consciousness didn't register it was coming from her as she could only concentrate on the extreme hot and cold sensations running all over her body and the ball of senses rolling in her lower stomach. If she tried to speak, she knew at this point, she wouldn't be able to put any logical words together. Charles' knowing and assured tongue began to give small licks over her bulging bud, gradually building to deep languorous laves.

Molly still had her hands buried deep in Charles hair as her body rubbed up and down slightly on top of the plush velvet seat. She hoped holding his hair would give her a grounding to combat against the intense jolts of pleasure that were hurtling through her body. There was no way that she could keep still, experiencing this whole world of ecstasy that her soulmate was giving her.

One of Charles' hands moved to curl round her upper thigh and she could see his fingertips were glistening with her juices reflected by the moonlight. This sight turned her on even more, her breathing growing increasingly ragged as Charles sucked, licked and rubbed her clit harder than before and then she felt him pushing two fingers inside her which Molly responded immediately to, welcoming the new sensation, grinding onto his fingers as he moved them assuredly inside, pushing and then gently twisting them deeply and then gradually pulling them out, circling and massaging her folds, spreading her juices and then his fingers were replaced by his hot tongue again.

Molly knew she on the verge of ecstasy, her subconscious knowing there was no way back. She had extreme hot and cold sensations running up and down her body continuously, her stomach was doing somersaults. Her eyes clamped shut with flashing lights bursting behind her lids as it happened. **_She came. Hard and completely._**

She could hear an intense wailing noise and it took a few seconds to realise that it was originating from her and it seemed to echo across the outer walls of the building and the others that surrounded them. All she could think of was if she got that much pleasure from Charles fingers and tongue, she could only imagine what it would be like to feel the length of him inside her.

Charles moved round to the side of her as she lay there, his face was soaked with her juices and was panting. Molly had never seen anything so erotic. He looked at her smiling lovingly, taking in all of her features in the moonlight. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. He turned his head into her touch and kissed her fingers.

"Would you hold it against me if I told you that I've been dreaming about doing that to you for what seems like forever?"

"Not on a hotel balcony though, I hope." Molly smiled, her dimples appearing.

Charles smirked. "Oo I don't know. There's definitely something to be said for a little outdoor nocturnal activity." He looked deeply into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "I couldn't be any more of a happier man than I am right now. You've completed me, Molly Dawes. Put my missing pieces back together when I didn't think I would feel real happiness ever again. And I thank you." A stray tear fell down his cheek which Molly caught with her fingers.

"You don't need to thank me, Charles. You've completed me too and I'm not wasting a minute of our second chance together." Molly moved her head upwards and kissed him. A slow, familiar, languid kiss where their tongues slowly rolled together while she held his strong jawline. Charles had one hand wrapped around Molly's back while the other hand was holding her behind her ear, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

The realisation of the cool evening air hitting Molly's legs suddenly snapped them from their loving bubble. "Do you fancy a celebratory bottle of Champagne at a little B & B I managed to get booked into?" Charles asked as he helped dress her.

She couldn't help but laugh. There was no way Molly could ever imagine Charles staying in a little place like a B & B. "Sorry for laughing but I couldn't see you staying somewhere like that."

"I dunno, there's a quaint charm in hitting the radiator in your room with your shoe to get the heating working". Charles tried to keep a straight face as he placed Molly's jacket over her shoulders.

"Whatever, mate. If there's champagne involved, I'll share a glass with you. If it's not too late, we can catch the Strictly final." This was Molly's turn to try not to laugh.

"Strictly, whats that? Not another godawful reality TV show. Sounds like a fly on the wall school documentary." He creased his brow while opening the balcony door to step back into the room.

"You're such an old man sometimes, Charles James." Molly laughing while gently elbowing him in his side.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I know all the catchphrases the young ones of today are saying like that Joey Kent says. 'Well reem, well jel and all that." He pretended to comb his hair back either side of his head.

"Essex, Charles, he's called Joey Essex. I'm mortified walking with you, mate." Molly's shoulders starting to jump and down with the laughter she was trying to keep in. At the same time, loving Charles playful side that she missed desperately when they were parted.

They walked back through the building, both laughing together while having their arms wrapped around each other looking to jump into the first taxi they could see to take them to their next destination.

*****OG *****

Molly and James sat facing each other in a blissful silence, happiness at just being with each other beaming from their faces, their bodies warming up against the heated black leather seats of the Mercedes taxi they were travelling in. Charles' arm stretching over the top of the seats, stroking Molly's hair while she sat resting her arms on his left leg. She couldn't help but think of her journey on the way to the auction this evening and how nervous, how unsure of herself she was, if her paintings were picked, how they would be received and an overriding sense of something or someone missing deep inside her soul to help and guide her. And now she was making the return journey with this person, basking in the unimaginable happiness that surrounded her. As Charles would say Lady Luck was indeed smiling down on them.

She briefly looked out the window at the main streets, all the different lights and colours of shop fronts and bars whizzing past, watching the late night shoppers trying to flag a taxi, early revellers quickly making their way from bar to bar. And then after leaving the main streets, they drove onto a flyover, looking in amazement at the huge new LCD advertising boards that were changing between selling the latest housing developments in the city to the new Cosmetic Surgery clinic that was opening soon.

"It's beautiful innit, Charles, seeing a city in the dark with everything all lit up? Everything looks different."

Charles looked through his side window. "Yes, this city's changed a bit since I was last here years ago. But some things look absolutely stunning tonight." He turned and looked deeply into Molly's eyes, giving her an extremely sexy grin she thought.

Leaning forward in her seat, she moved closely to his ear and whispered purring in it. "I've got a little engagement present I'd like to give you tonight."

"Oo, Dawes that does sound intriguing. Does it need unwrapping?"

"It may do but it would be worth it." Molly smiled and bit her lip seductively.

The taxi pulled into the car park of a large Georgian style hotel. It's huge stone pillars outside marking a grand entrance into a marble clad foyer. A large chandelier bursting with light hanging from the inside ceiling. Each of the buildings many windows revealing its own lighting inside which created wide shafts of light onto the cars outside.

She looked at Charles as he laughed at what Molly would say. "B & B, yeah right whatever, mate." She playfully tapped her arm against his hand. "I bet that's got no problems with its heating system. Seriously, that's a beautiful place. Good job I came back with you then. I'd hate to think of you sleeping in one of them big beds all by yourself." Molly paused, a thought running across her mind. "What if I hadn't come back with you?"

Charles smirked and shook his head. "I had to take a chance that you would. If you didn't, there would be a lot of champagne and chocolates for me to finish all by myself and I would feel a bit of a loser checking out after spending the night alone in the Honeymoon Suite."

"The Honeymoon Suite? Bit previous there, weren't you?" Molly replied, secretly delighted with Charles romantic plans for the evening.

"Well, I had to keep impressing you somehow. Declaring my undying love for you in front of hundreds of strangers was a pretty hard act to follow."

Molly kissed Charles, letting the tip of her tongue briefly roll with his, stroking along his strong and stubbled jawline while the aroma of his expensive aftershave being intoxicating to Molly's senses. "I love you Mr James. I might have to tell you that more than once tonight to show my appreciation."

"Please do but I can think of other ways for you to show me." Charles breathed into her mouth, lips barely touching now.

They were interrupted by the taxi driver clearing his throat to get the young couple's attention. As Charles paid the driver, Molly looked around at the different luxury cars in the car park. She had an idea formulating in her mind. One that she thought of quite a lot while watching Charles drive various sporty or luxury cars.

"Which one's yours?"

"It's a hire car from the Airport so I need to remember." Charles rubbed his hands around his neck, scanning the assembled vehicles in front of him. " Ah yes. The Audi over here. Why?"

Molly was extremely pleased and couldn't believe her luck. She garnered a little knowledge of car makes and models with spending her time in a quite a few. She walked over to the car, Charles watching her with amusement.

"These are one of my favourites. An Audi A6 'S'Line Quattro in XPower Grey." Molly walked forward running her finger along the door panel and winking at Charles.

"Very good, Miss Dawes. Good to know you've been listening to my car ramblings from time to time."

"Have you got the keys?"

"Yes, they're in my pocket. Why?"

"I want to give you your part of your engagement present." She licked her lips slowly and let her bottom lip catch in her teeth.

Charles passed her the key fob and she pressed the automatic door release button. She reached for his hand and guided him to sit on the drivers' sporty black leather racing seat.

"What are you doing to me, Molly?" Charles asked playfully, giving Molly a sexy wonky grin.

"Move your chair back as far as it'll go." She ordered, her face a mask of lust. Charles' groin reacted instantly to this character change. As he pressed the button, Molly took off her high heeled shoes and crouched into the space in front of Charles, shutting the door behind her. She found she had plenty of space in which to work. The smell of expensive leather swirling in her senses. The top of the range stylish aluminium and leather interior setting the scene for some more outdoor nocturnal activity. This was definitely a fantasy that she wanted to relive again and again.

She started to undo his shiny belt buckle and undo his top trouser button. "Take them off." She leaned forwards and passionately kissed Charles and nipped his bottom lip gently with her teeth as he lifted himself up at the same time and threw his trousers on the passenger seat leaving his boxer shorts on. Molly moved the top of them down, freeing his throbbing erection, it nearly hitting her in the face as she manoeuvred over him to get in the best position.

She slowly pulled down his boxers and lay them over his trousers. In the moonlight she could see a drip of moisture on the tip of his length which she softly spread around the head. Even thought she had very little experience of penises, she could tell that he was very big and thought briefly if it would even fit in her mouth. She knew it would be fun trying.

Molly wrapped one hand near the base of him and started to slowly pump up and down. Charles groaned and placed his hand on her hair. She started to lift her hand further up as she continued pumping, watching the veins on his cock begin to protrude, with her other hand, she cupped his balls which were also a good size, feeling that they were warm and heavy.

She lowered her head and began to roll her tongue around the tip. Starting with little licks, while gazing into Charles' eyes. They were as dark with desire as she had ever seen. The moonlight highlighting his light stubble as he then let his head fall back on the headrest.

Then she began to take him in her mouth, just the tip but soon she worked further down, relishing the feel of him in her mouth. It did feel thick and warm but oh so erotic. Pushing further down, her lips tightening around him and slowly rising until it felt he may fall from her but then she began the return journey down. Charles' hand still lay on her hair. There was no pressure there but just to feel her as he was given this amazing pleasure.

Her hands moved up the full length of him as her mouth rose. She could hear Charles' breath getting more ragged, watching him grab a handle that was situated above the door for grounding. She then began to lick the underneath of him all the way up to the tip while she continued watching him briefly.

"Fucking hell Molly, that's it, that so good." Charles breathed.

Her stomach was doing blackflips seeing how turned on Charles was. Briefly she lifted from him and dipped to lick his balls and took one gently in her mouth. She was shocked by the heaviness of it but this added tremendously to the excitement of all her senses of the past half hour or so which resulted in the beginnings of a pool of wetness inside her folds. Charles was swallowing heavily. Even just watching his Adams apple lurch up and down his strong throat was another turn on for her. This man was pure sex appeal.

She went back to taking him into her mouth building up her speed. She was taking him so deeply into her mouth but her gagging reflex didn't materialise. She wondered if it was because she was feeling so turned on that this part of her senses wasn't making itself known. Molly wondered how long Charles would hold out for as this was only the first time she had performed this move.

But in a few moments of this building rhythm, Charles fingers gripped her hair tighter and he was trying to piece words together to formulate a sentence.

"Moll…Molly…oh God baby. I think I'm gonna come."

She could feel his skin around his cock tense even further and his voice giving out into a deep growl as his mouth opened wider with pure ecstasy and his body tense too with another cry of her name. She instantly felt a huge rush of salty come burst into her mouth. God that sensation was out of this world! Even the taste of him was so sensual and so masculine!

After a few moments, she moved slowly from him, her lips incredibly swollen. She had to swallow what he gave her. She didn't mind as this was from him, in a way a kind of gift that he gave her. Charles' breathing started to calm down into a normal rhythm as he sat up and took Molly's face in his hands. His own face a mask of wonderment.

"That was. God Molly, that was out of this world. You're incredible." He dipped his head and kissed her forehead gently.

"We're incredible together." Molly said while pushing back a couple of curls that had fallen forward onto his forehead. She didn't feel embarrassed just pure exhilaration. She felt on top of the world that this fantasy of hers and she hoped Charles' future one had come true.

***** OG *****

"What you doing?" Molly asked laughing, as Charles inserted the keycard into the slot by the door and lifted her up with ease, carrying her in his arms over the threshold while her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders and neck.

"This is the Honeymoon Suite, isn't it?"

"Yes but I think you have to be married first."

"Ah, who cares, that's just a formality." Charles smirked, watching Molly's face for her reaction to the room they were about to enter.

Molly was breathtaken by the splendour of it. A luxurious thick piled cream carpet greeted them with large cream walls and golden painted cornices all around. There was a huge cream chaise longue and a cream and gold striped chair at one side of the room next to a white fireplace which was lit with thick flames lapping around freshly chopped logs.

The other side of the room had the biggest four poster bed Molly had ever seen with luxurious cream swags wrapped around the upper frames and the bed covered with lovely thick pillows and cushions of various gold patterns. The bed faced at the other side of the room a sweeping bay window which during the day would give a grand view of the perfectly manicured lawns outside. Completing the rooms décor was a decadent crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tall glass table with a bucket of Champagne on ice, with two flute glasses next to it. Her eye also drawn to the huge box of chocolates also situated there with a huge red bow on the lid.

"Oh my God. Can I just say this day is like something out of a fairytale. I can't believe it. I mean just look at the bed, you could easily get lost in it. Did you do all of this for me?" Molly looking at Charles as he gently let her feet touch the ground, Molly winding her arm around his strong waist as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Just for you. Although I had to ring ahead thought to let them know you were actually coming. Didn't want to seem a complete loser being in here by myself." Molly shot Charles a playful look while noticing his beautiful wide grin spreading across his face.

Molly ran forward and hopped onto the bed, bouncing up and down a few times testing the springs and then lying down arms and legs outstretched while Charles opened the Champagne bottle and filled their two glasses. He looked over and smiled at Molly's playfulness. He could never feel like an old soul, not with Molly's zest for life. In a way it made him feel twenty again.

"This bed is the comfiest thing ever. I reckon you'll have a job getting me out of it tomorrow morning."

"Is that a promise, Miss Dawes?"

"What you like. Cheers." Molly was handed her drink. "Seeing as I've been doing a spot of public speaking today and been in two very posh buildings as well, I would like to round it off by doing a posh toast."

"Oh, I'm all ears, M'Lady." Charles lay on his side next to Molly holding his glass aloft.

"I just want to say, well, it's hard to say what's not already been said today but..I love you Charles. From that first day I saw you on the train, I knew you were going to be something special to me deep down and here we are, all this time later, starting our life together." Molly paused and gazed into Charles deep brown eyes, rubbing her hand against his hard chest. "I'm so grateful you travelled all the way out here. Here's to second chances and happy ever afters."

"Second chances and happy ever afters." Charles replied smiling and they both drank from their flute glasses while gazing into each others eyes. Molly noticing how stunning he looked, the beautiful lights of the chandelier reflecting and radiating from his brown irises and she would bet her bottom dollar that he would still look as gorgeous in twenty or thirty years time.

"Mm. That's very nice. Not that I've drank much champagne mind. Bucks Fizz was the limit at any family dos we had."

"Well it's one of the best I've tasted. I tell you what else I wouldn't mind trying tonight."

"What could that be I wonder." Molly detected his eyes looking full of lust.

"You."

Charles dipped his head and kissed Molly's mouth fiercely. His tongue, warm and solid entering Molly's mouth, one hand holding her head behind her ear while his other hand reached behind him to place his drink on the bedside table and placed Molly's there also. He stroked his fingertips up and down her arms which began to churn up her insides. Her stomach beginning to roll.

He stopped kissing her briefly to pull his shirt off. He knew he needed to be naked quickly. Even though they had both given each other rapturous pleasure this evening, he had the overwhelming need to feel him inside of her. His trousers joined his shirt and jacket on the floor.

Molly's eyes were immediately drawn to his body, muscles bulging and a definite six pack caught her eyes. She wasn't surprised. This man was perfection. She could feel the beginnings of a pool of wetness start in her folds. She caught her bottom lip in her teeth while gazing at him. Charles pulled the bottom of her shirt out of the top of her skirt and undid her buttons and took that off and lay it across a chair at the side of the bed gently. Molly lifted her body up to pull down the zip on her skirt which was quickly discarded followed by her knickers. She wanted to be ready for him.

Charles for the second time that evening unhooked Molly's lacy bra so within the space of a moment, they were both naked. The air around them fizzed with sexual expectation.

"You're beautiful, baby. So beautiful, Molly."

She lay down resting on the pillows as Charles hands stroked her breasts and gently nipped with each red hot bud with his lips. Molly's breath started to quicken as she plunged her hands into Charles' curls. He began to kiss from her breastbone all the way down to her lower stomach. Each kiss was like it was burning her skin, she was so turned on.

Charles looked up from where he was at the lower part of the bed as he positioned himself between her legs and preceeded to part her lips with his fingers. Molly tried to move her body down on to them in preparation as she could feel the tips begin to enter her. He had beautiful long fingers and she loved experiencing all the things he was doing to her with those today. He gave a gorgeous grin as he realised what she was trying to do. This made him push them further and further in and then pull out slightly before pushing further in again. The feeling of having his two fingers inside was another fabulous sensation she'd wanted to relive again and again.

Molly moaned out and threw her head back. "Charles, I love this, but please, I need you inside of me. Please."

Charles pulled his fingers out again and spread her wetness around her folds. He sat up and moved his legs in between hers holding his cock in one hand which was rock hard as he eased himself slowly inside her. As he entered her, he paused giving her a minute to get used to him. God, he felt so big thought Molly. Then he began to push further in, moving slightly at first but then building up to a gradual rhythm. After powering through her continuously, he was also drawing back to the point where he could fall from her and then ploughing into her once more. To get deeper into her, with his free hand, he pushed her knee back so she could open wider for him.

"Is this okay, Molly?" Charles asked through staggered breaths.

"Yes. Of course. It's…it's perfect." She found it extremely difficult trying to put her words together. Charles smiled and then at the same time, moved his fingers to press and lightly rub her clit.

Molly's moans were building up steadily as her senses were going into overdrive. Her stomach having the familiar feeling of doing somersaults and of hot and cold sensations running so fast all over her body. She knew she wouldn't last long and was on the brink of ecstasy, still trying to move in perfect synchronisation with Charles.

Molly could feel herself begin to clench around him while her legs were beginning to thrash upwards, she couldn't stop herself, her head falling back. It just felt like she was falling through air, not able to have control over her senses or thoughts, she let out a loud cry originating from deep in her stomach.

Charles seeing Molly in such ecstasy, he knew that he wouldn't last long plus she suddenly clenched around him pushed him over the edge. He lifted his head back and clamped his eyes shut, his mouth widening as he give a series of deep groans. "Fuuucking hell, Mollyyyy."

After a few seconds of Molly and Charles trying to get their breathing back to normal, Charles's strong arms still supporting him either side of Molly's body, they looked in each others eyes. He lifted a hand to stroke the side of her cheek and moved his thumb to stroke her bottom lip. "You're everything. Thank you for coming back to me."

"Ditto." Molly ran her hand over his eyelids and down towards his chin. He dipped his lips to kiss the tips of her fingers as they passed by his mouth.

***** OG *****

Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, Charles switched the TV on and placed the remote next to Molly on the bed as he quickly stole a chocolate from the box and jumped onto the bed next to Molly. "There you go, you're the expert with what's on tv."

Molly was sitting legs outstretched wearing one of Charles white shirts which just skimmed the top of her thighs. As Charles lay down, she moved her legs to rest on him while he stroked them gently. He couldn't deny a twitch in his groin at the sight of Molly dressed like this.

"Yes! It's got on demand and guess what Strictly's on it. Ooh get ready Charles to get to know your Rumba from your Argentine Tango! There's a couple of gorgeous new male dancers this year too." Molly was all smiles and dimples, clapping her hands in delight.

"Sounds delightful." Charles replied, his tongue in the corner of his mouth, trying to look as uninterested as possible but secretly excited to get involved in the things she loved. After all they were best friends as well…

The rest of the evening they spent laughing and joking at the different ridiculous costumes some couples were wearing, how the judges were getting their scores wrong, who they thought were the good and bad dancers while they drank the rest of their champagne and finished their chocolates…

***** OG *****

An elderly couple who were holding hands and looked deeply in love, were about to pass the closed door of Molly and Charles' room but couldn't help but listen into the laughter and the loving banter they could hear.

"Listen to them. How lovely. Let's hope they'll have the many years of love and happiness together like we've had."

Her husband added "It's sounds like they're off to a great start." Kissing his wife's cheek tenderly, they continued their slow walk to their own room.


End file.
